Crossing the Picket Line
by Obsessed01
Summary: A short drabble about what you didn't see in ep. 1x20 The Telenovela. SS


Title: Crossing the Picket Line or "The Best Off-Screen Sex Evah!" according to Alicia.

Author: Erica

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: PG-13…I think.

A/N: So, this is for all of you at the BC thread because, um, you asked. And you're all just so darn cute that I can't resist you. It's nothing too dirty and it's really short too but whatever. I just threw it together for you guys. Take it or leave it.

* * *

Seth barely took the time to hastily tell Ryan that he was going to catch a ride home with Summer before she was dragging him out to her car. "My dad doesn't get home till six," she was saying, as she got into to the BMW. "So we have plenty of time."

She grinned at him with her last sentence and Seth almost died right there. He spent the entire ride to her house with his hand over the center console, drawing patterns on her thigh, and trying to keep himself from jumping her in the front seat, ripping off her pants, and taking care of all the pent-up sexual frustration that had been building these past few days because of the strike.

The stupid, stupid strike. It didn't even work anyway. He still had to climb on top of a coffee cart in front of the entire fucking school and declare his undying love for her. But instead of getting angry about it, he chose to focus his attention on other things. Like, the fact that they were now pulling into her driveway. They were both out of the car and up the stairs faster than Seth thought was possible.

As she shut the door, he was pushing her back against it and kissing the hell out of her. She pulled back after a minute and said, "You seem pretty eager for someone who was pushing me out their front door the other night when I offered you head."

"Trust me, Summer," he said, kissing her. "That hurt me far more than it did you."

"Good," she said, slipping her hands under the back of his shirt. "You deserved it."

"_I_ deserved it?" he asked incredulously as he stopped kissing her neck for a minute.

"Yes," she said.

"What did _I_ do?" he asked, using his arms to hold himself up against the door.

"Forget it," she said, grabbing his belt loops and pulling him closer.

"Wait, wait," he said, trying to ignore the way it felt to have her biting at his earlobe.

"Mmm, you sound so sexy when you're mad," she said in a half seductive tone.

"Sum…" he tried but he was already losing it as her hands came around to his front. Tingles shot down his spine as she dragged her fingernails down across his stomach, stopping at the top of his boxers.

"Come on," she whispered, pulling him towards the bed.

He gave up after that, letting her pull him down on top her. Fighting with her had always been a turn-on, no matter how small the argument. She pushed him over and straddled his legs, pulling off her shirt in the process. He took a few minutes the gawk at her breasts, which were now covered by just her bra, before she leaned down and kissed him again.

She managed to get his shirt unbuttoned and tugged it off his shoulders before she yanked off his undershirt too. He laid back down as her lips planted kisses across his now bare chest.

"So, does this mean there's no more strike?" Summer asked, reaching for the button of his pants.

"The strike is history," he said, as he kicked them off to join her shirt at the foot of the bed.

"Good." He reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra as she said in a low voice, "Because I _really_ want you."

They rolled over and Seth took up the task of removing her pants. "Really?" he said, smiling, as he kissed her.

"Oh, yeah," she said, grinding her hips against his in a move that nearly drove him half-mad with desire. "It's been too long."

Seth leaned up and kissed her again because that was one thing they weren't going to fight about.

* * *

Seth had gotten her off three times in the past two hours. That was a new record for them, not to mention a surprising one, considering how much they sucked in the beginning. Summer guessed that the saying about absence making the heart grow fonder must be true. But they never said it would make the sex so damn hot.

Seth was lying next to her and she could see his eyelids drooping.

"Hey," she said, tracing his bottom lip with her index finger.

They had pulled the thin sheet over their heads and they were blocking out everything around them, except for each other. "Hey," he whispered back, taking her hand and kissing the space between her thumb and her forefinger.

"Are you falling asleep on me?" she asked, smiling, as he released her hand and used his to reach out and trace the line of her jaw.

He shook his head against the pillow. "What time is it?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, drawing patterns on his abdomen with her fingertips.

He reached down to touch her hipbone. "Your dad?" he asked.

"We have time," she assured, running a finger over his collarbone.

"You know, I really meant what I said," Seth stated a few minutes later, his finger dipping into her bellybutton. "When I was on that coffee cart."

She fingered his curls and nodded as she said, "I know."

He nodded too. "Good," he said, bringing his hand up to her neck.

He kissed her lightly and they stayed there the rest of the afternoon, under the blankets, drawing shapes on each other's bodies and talking about anything that came to mind.

* * *

A/N: The ending kind of bothers me but they were in a really sweet place and I didn't want mess that up by making them put their clothes back on so Summer could drive him home. Ha. 


End file.
